


Cemetery Drive

by orphan_account, wordsofaninsanemind



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drugs, Frerard, Gay, M/M, Murder, Religion, Slash, Witness Protection, priest Gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard witnesses a man being shot by a local drug dealer. He goes to the police and they put him in protective custody as a priest at a local church. He befriends a kid named, Frank, who slowly day by day they both fall for each other. Before Gerard can tell Frank the truth, the drug dealer kidnaps Frank. What will happen? Will everyone come out alive? Or will someone die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the movie 'Sister Act' meets 'Priest Gerard'.

Today had been a day from hell and as Gerard glanced at the clock he saw that it said 1:35 a.m. Where normally when he closed, it didn't take him 2 hours but the restaurant had been so busy that day that by time closing came there was still people eating, which meant he'd be the last one to leave. Walking out the alley side door, he pulled it closed behind him and locked the door. Then he proceed down the alley, adjusting his backpack. He usually got a ride home from one of the employees but this morning he had to suck it up and walk home. Coming out of the alley, his head went from left to right and all seemed quiet. Turning left, he headed towards his house. Now he just had to get through Cemetery Drive, which wasn't always the safest place to be. 

He keep looking around but wasn't seeing anything and for some reason a combination of David Bowie's and Nirvana's, "The Man Who Sold the World", was playing in his head. He mumbled under his breath as he walked, "who knows? Not me. I never lose control. You're face to face, with the man who sold the world," and made his way around the corner. His eyes didn't completely register what he saw before him as he saw the people standing in the street light, he heard the gun go off, saw the man fall to the ground and stopped dead in his tracks. At the same time the man who had fired turned and saw him. The man raised his gun towards him and Gerard's legs took on a life of their own as he ran off back where he had come from. The guy followed him a couple blocks but at the sound of the approaching sirens, he had stopped and stalked off into the shadows somewhere.

Gerard ran all the way to the police station, right through the front door and stopped at the front desk. "You okay?" The policeman behind the counter shot at him and he doubled over trying to catch his breath.

"I...saw...him," he breathed out.

"Saw who?"

He looked up at him, "the guy."

"What guy?" The police officer asked shaking his head with confusion.

Gerard took a deep breath and the spit out his answer. "Theguywhoshottheguyoncemeterydrive." It all came out as one big continuous word.

"Slow down, son."

"Oh my god, he saw me. We were right in the light. He is going to come looking for me," Gerard said starting to pace the room.

The policeman came from behind the desk and put his hands on Gerard's shoulders, stilling him. "Tell me, slowly."

"I was walking home from work down Cemetery Drive and I rounded the corner and I saw him shoot him."

"Saw who shoot who?" He said looking into his eyes

"Tobias Bryant shot some man on the corner of Cemetery Drive and Ontario Boulevard."

"How do you know Tobias Bryant?"

"Because I live in the neighborhood and everyone knows who he is." He wasn't going to tell the cop that his kid brother bought drugs off the man before.

"Okay, come back here and you can talk to one of the detectives."

Gerard followed him into the back and felt safer now that he was in the confines of the police station. He had him sit and wait at a desk. Sitting, he twiddled his thumbs and his eyes surveyed the room nervously. The minutes grew into an hour and Gerard was still sitting there tapping his foot waiting anxiously for this detective to show up. He eyed this guy make his way into the room, but he didn't look like he belonged in this room and when he sat at the desk Gerard was at, he eyed him suspiciously. 

"I'm Detective Longo, but you can call me Dave."

"Dave?" Gerard questioned him.

The detective's hand fluttered in the air, "yeah, I don't like formal names."

As Gerard told him what happened, he eyed Dave's clothes. He was wearing black jeans, a red and blue button down shirt, untucked and what looked like black combat boots under the jeans. He was really skinny and tall, he must've been 6'8 or 6'9. Gerard also noticed he wasn't bad looking and that he had a feeling that he looked much younger than his actual age. As he told him the story, he kept nodding his head but he never asked any questions either. As he finished the story, he looked at the detective, "he really did see me and he is going to come find me."

Leaning back in his chair, Dave put his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. "We're going to have put you in a sort of witness protection program," he said and looked at Gerard. "How do you feel about church?"

Gerard gulped. Church? The day from hell was never going to end.


	2. Chapter 2

"A church? You want me to pretend to be a priest at a church?"

"Gerard, calm down," Dave said pushing him into a room where he could close the door because the younger man was making a scene.

"Dave," he said, almost mockingly, "you don't understand. I can't be a priest."

"Why not?"

"I'm gay."

Dave eyed him to see if the boy was lying but he made no moves suggesting that he might be. "Pretend you're not."

Shocked, Gerard's mouth fell open. "Pretend? Pretend? For how long? Forever?"

"Well, that would depend on if we catch Bryant."

"So, you want me to pretend I am a priest? A gay priest? Is there not enough corruption going on in the church these days that you want to put an out gay man in a fucking collar?"

"Enough." He said silencing Gerard. "I know the head nun there, Sister Josephine, she's one tough broad and she'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

"Fine," Gerard said folding his arms and sitting down. He heard Dave begin talking and realized he was talking to the nun. As he hung up, Gerard exhaled quite loudly to make sure his frustration was visible.

"She is waiting for us."

"What about my job? My family? My brother?" He asked realizing as he said it that he was going to have leave Mikey alone and he didn't like that idea at all.

"You can't tell them where you are."

"So, I just fucking disappear on them? No! No fucking way!"

Dave rolled his eyes and handed him his phone. "Fine, Gerard, call, but you can't tell them where you are going."

He snatched the cell phone from the detective's hand and turned away to call the house. Mikey picked up and he told him what happened. He said he would get in touch with him when he could and that he loved him before he hung up. Then he handed the phone back to him. Gerard followed the older man out of the room and out the backdoor of the building, where he climbed into a detective car with tinted windows. They drove on in silence all the way until they pulled up in front of St. Sebastian's, which was a small church just on the outside of the city limits.

"This place is a dump." Gerard said.

"Watch your mouth," Dave shot at him as a very small nun walked out of the convent. "Sister Josephine, how nice to see you again." He said hugging her, as he pulled away he pointed over at him. "This is Gerard and we need to ask you a favor."

"Come in, Dave. I made some tea just how you like it."

Gerard glanced at him sidelong, it seemed to him that Dave spent more time here than he was going to admit he thought to himself as he followed them into the convent. They all sat down inside, he listened to them talk and watched her pour the tea. Dave explained everything to her while Gerard looked around the room. Sister Josephine must of been the head of the convent because he was sure that there was other nuns about the place somewhere. She kind of reminded him of a hobbit and stifled a chuckle as he wondered how hairy her feet were. Mentally, he decided that if she was a 'tough broad' then she must be Bilbo's sister and he again had to stifle his laughter and the urge to call her, 'Sister Josephine Baggins'. 

"Gerard," Dave snapped him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He said jumping up to his feet and sitting back down when he realized it was Dave.

"He's a bit jumpy, I mean who can blame him," Dave said with a smile at Sister Josephine.

"Understandable," she said with a nod as she stared Gerard down making him uncomfortable. "So, Gerard, do you think that you can pull off being a priest?"

Gerard looked at Dave who nodded at him. "Yes," he said quietly.

"Good," she said getting up from her chair and clasping her hands together. "We will see Dave on his way then and we will find you the appropriate clothes to wear around the church and the rectory. You will go by the name of Father Jonathan. You will not leave the church grounds ever or else I will call Dave back to come and get you. You will also do everything that is asked of you, including chores around here and you will also be our churches only priest, so, you will have to do mass and confession." Nervously, Gerard shot Dave a look, but Dave was ignoring him. "Bed will be at 8 p.m. and you will rise at 6 a.m. Oh, and the last thing, you will not speak of this to any of the other nuns. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sister," Gerard said feeling quite defeated.

"Now, follow me," she said going towards the hall and he followed. He turned in time to hear Dave say, 'good luck' and then turned back to keep up. The had gone down two different halls and arrived at the very opposite side of the house from when they had started. She opened the door at the end of the all and they walked in. "This will be your room. We change the linen once a week, every Friday. Our meals are served in the dining room which is on the other side of the kitchen from where we had our tea. Breakfast is at 7:30 a.m., lunch is 11:30 or 12, depending on whose day it is to prepare it and dinner is served at 6 p.m. You won't have to worry about cleaning, but you will have to take care of the outside of the building duties. I will give you some alone time, but I am going to have to teach you to perform mass and take confession. I will tell the girls that you are fresh out of college and recently ordained. They know that I have been looking for someone to come in since Father Thomas passed away." She walked over to the window and looked outside as Gerard walked in and surveyed his new bedroom. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-three," Gerard said looking at her.

"Yeah, well, not now, you are going to pretend that you are thirty-two. You just look young for your age. In order to be a priest you must have eight to nine years of college and you wouldn't have that at your age. I expect that you will be respectful and remain in your room during 8 p.m. and 6 a.m. Do you understand?"

Gerard wanted to scream out that he was gay but he decided that might be a really bad idea. No one would ever guess that he was gay and he was just going to have to act like he wasn't. "Yes."

"Here," she said reaching into the pocket of here habit and pulling something out. "Put this on your ring finger."

He took the gold ring and placed it on his finger. Married to God? Maybe this was really hell after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Gerard spent more time than he wanted to with Sister Joshephine, he found that he still had a lot of alone time. He found an empty notebook in the room and decided to start keeping a journal. It was the best that he could do because he didn't have his video games or Mikey to hang out with. He missed Mikey the most though and worried for his well being. Gerard always took care of Mikey. His kid brother would always be his best friend. There was only one time that they had drifted apart and it was because Mikey had started using drugs. It had been the longest year of Gerard's life. He didn't make him stop using, he'd tell him what it was doing to him and finally Mikey realized he was right. With Gerard's help, Mikey had overcome using drugs but he also knew that it was a hard habit to kick and he was afraid that he would relapse especially with him not around. Or that he wouldn't be there to stop it from happening again and it had only been a couple of months now.

He was startled by a knock at the door, then sister Josephine calling him, he closed the notebook and got up to answer the door. "I thought you had fallen asleep," she said eyeing him suspiciously. He hadn't figured out yet if she didn't like him or if she was just a hard ass.

"I was just doing a little writing," he said.

She ignored him and got right down to business. "I think you are ready, at least for confession today. I don't think it will be hard for you to remember how to do that. The mass is a little more difficult and I understand that, but now that it has been three days tonight's mass will be the last one that I do and tomorrow morning, I will expect you to be on your own." She turned and he followed her out closing the door behind him. "Don't be nervous with the confession, they can't see you, so, it won't be as bad. Tomorrow morning, I will be close if you need me but I am pretty confident that you know what you are doing. Father, you are a fast learner and it is rather a shame that this is just a sham because I think you are a very smart man and would make a really confident priest. However, to prepare for your masses the day before, you and I will do them together that way I can help you pick out the proper scriptures."

"Thank you, I appreciate that Sister Josephine." Gerard said to her as they walked out into the church. His eyes followed over to the last pew in the church where a boy was sitting. He looked away but looked back when he realized the boy was very familiar and recognized him as one of Mikey's friends. Well, one of his old friends because he knew he was one of the kids Mikey did drugs with. It made him wonder why he was here.

"Father Jonathan," Sister Josephine said to him and he looked at her. "It is confession time," she said with a smile and then folded her hands.

Gerard turned the sign to say 'in' that was on the outside of the booth and stepped inside. Sitting down, closing the curtain as he did, he signed heavily, wondering how long he would have to sit here and if he would actually get anyone to confess their sins. The church didn't have many parishioners and he even wondered how the place remained afloat. Of course, he had never realized that nuns actually do have every day jobs like the rest of the people in the world and the nuns here all did.

He had been sitting there a few minutes when he heard the curtain pull back from the other side and someone sat down in the chair on the other side of the partition. Then they spoke. "Forgive me, Father for I have sinned; it is has been, I don't know maybe six months since my last Confession. I accuse myself of the following sins; lust and gluttony. And honestly, I couldn't even tell you how many times I have committed each one. I am sorry for these sins and all the sins of my whole life, especially the gluttony and I wish I could stop."

Gerard almost forgot to respond as he listened to the boy. He could only surmise that it must of been Mikey's old friend that had been sitting in the pew. He realized he had to say something and said, "Oh, say five hail marys and four our fathers and God will release you from your sins. I suggest you come back every day to confession, if that is what you need to do," he said and the boy began reciting the act of contrition. When he finished, Gerard said, "go in peace."

"Thank you, father," he said and heard the brushing of his arm on his clothes, knowing that he was making the signs of the cross, then the curtain opened and he left the confessional. He figured throwing in the part about coming every day might be a good thing. That just maybe he could get through to this kid like he had to Mikey. 

Maybe he could turn this negative situation into a positive one. Gerard sat in the confessional for a long time just thinking about it and had completely lost track of time.

"Father," he heard Sister Josephine call from outside the curtain and he drew it back so he could see her.

"Yes?"

"You've been in here awhile and I thought that you might have fallen asleep."

He stepped out of the confessional, surveyed the church and realized that it was empty. He smiled for the first time, "I guess I lost track of time. I actually had one 

confession."

"Did you now?" She said looking at him in her usual posture with her hands folded.

"Yes," he began, "the boy that was sitting in the pews, I believe it was him. I don't know him personally, but he was friends with my brother." They began walking because it was dinner time.

"Really? You have a brother?"

"Yes, my younger brother, Mikey."

"When you say he was friends, what do you mean by that?"

"Oh, well, Mikey had a drug problem and I helped him get clean. He hung around that kid while he was using. I don't really talk about it much."

"Father Jonathan, that is a wonderful thing that you did for your brother. Maybe you can help this child as well."

"Maybe, that is actually what I was thinking," he said still smiling.

She smiled back at him, "you surprise me more every day, come now let's eat." 

Gerard watched her walk ahead of him, maybe she did like him after all, he thought to himself as he followed her and sat down at the table to eat dinner.


End file.
